


Special

by persephades



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, WTFfic, mild mommy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephades/pseuds/persephades
Summary: “I’ve never kissed anyone.”“That’s okay. You’ll find someone special and have your first kiss someday,” she stuttered out, feeling his gaze burning into her. She should have known this was coming. After all, Jordan followed her around camp with puppy dog eyes and spent every spare moment he could at her side. His crush was unbearably obvious, and with her leading him on, this conversation was inevitable.But her heart still pounded when he whispered, “I was hoping it could be with you.” Arousal grew between her thighs at the sheer innocence of his words, and she chastised herself for it. This wasn’t what Harper and Monty meant when they asked her to take care of their son.Kink Meme Prompt: Jordan/Clarke where Jordan wants to lose his virginity, but now with Bellamy joining in on the fun





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke didn’t think anything of it at first. After all, Jordan grew up hearing stories about her and she was one of the first people he met. And Bellamy had been too preoccupied between Echo and Octavia to take Jordan under his wing, leaving Clarke to the task.

It was nice having him around, actually. He was the only person alive who didn’t see her as a traitor or monster. And he doted on Clarke, always jumping at any opportunity to help her out or to accompany her on a day trip. She worried that he was having a hard time adjusting to being around so many people when he had grown up in isolation and that was the reason he clung to Clarke so desperately.

Or at least, that was her explanation until Murphy said something.

“You’re gonna have to let him down easy,” he whispered once Jordan was out of earshot. It was just the two of them by the fire now. Madi was fast asleep in her tent, worn out after a long day of training with Gaia. Raven and Bellamy were off preparing for their meeting tomorrow with the leaders of this new planet.

“What are you talking about?” Clarke asked.

“The kid has a crush on you!”

“He’s literally our age,” Clarke snorted. But it was hard not to see him as a kid when Monty and Harper had asked her to take care of him. “And he doesn’t. Jordan just hasn’t warmed up to a lot of people yet.”

“No offense, Clarke. But you have a horrible track record of noticing when someone is into you.” She got his implication immediately, and her eye roll was immediate. Bellamy didn’t have feelings for Clarke, likely never did. There was a time where she thought he did, but maybe all those years of isolation diluted her memory of what they had… because if Bellamy cared for her the way she did him, why did they still feel a thousand miles apart? “Just go easy on him. You are his first crush.”

She shrugged it off that night, but the words stuck with her as the weeks went on. Jordan was almost always at her side, replacing the spot that Bellamy usually held. He seemed to smile more when he got to work with Clarke, or at the very least a little brighter. And when he picked her flowers one morning, she was certain Murphy was right.

The responsible thing would be to talk to him about it. To reassure him that his feelings are valid but that she didn’t feel the exact same way.

But a very selfish part of her liked the attention. Jordan was so gentle, far gentler than anyone else in Clarke’s life. He beamed at her like she hung the stars while everyone else still resented her for what happened in Eden. It was nice to feel loved again, and she couldn’t bring herself to reject him knowing that she might lose that.

So, she let their hugs linger when they were in private. Maybe she batted her eyes at him and soaked up the tender way he gazed at her. And she got a little too happy when Jordan scooted as close to her as possible when they sat together.

It was harmless. Innocent even. Just two lonely people loving on each other a bit. It was what they both needed.

Or it was until the night that Jordan pressed a nervous kiss to Clarke’s cheek, his face bright red as he pulled away, and when Clarke got back into her tent, her hand found its way into her leggings.

The guilt afterwards consumed her. She shouldn’t have thought of Jordan that way. He was Harper and Monty’s son, for fucks sake. The boy had never even kissed a girl on the lips. The innocent peck to her skin shouldn’t have her clit throbbing. But there was something so tender and loving about the gesture that had Clarke’s mind wondering how he would kiss her other places. If he’d be too nervous or eager to please…

… it didn’t matter, though. Clarke would never act on it. She couldn’t.

 

* * *

 

She hadn’t intended to be stuck in a cave alone with Jordan. In fact, this was the exact scenario she had been avoiding. But she didn’t really have a choice in who she partnered up to survey the area with since Bellamy and Echo would obviously be together, as would Murphy and Emori. It had been only two hours since they all split up when the storm hit.

If this had been Earth, Clarke would have risked getting back to camp. She understood those storms better. But these ones were new, scarier sounding… and Clarke had Jordan to consider. So she found the first shelter she could, the cave, and dragged him inside.

So now, she sat beside the very man she had been avoiding, staring into the fire to avoid looking at the lovestruck look on his face. They talked a little, mostly speculation about when they think the storm might end. When they fell quiet, Jordan rested his head on her shoulder.

Guilt tugged at her chest until she rested her head on top of his, and he let out the most contented sigh in response.

“Clarke, can I ask you something?” he whispered.

“Of course.” Her heart pounded as she thought through the possibilities, each one more terrifying than the last.

“Have you ever kissed someone?” It was such a sweet, innocent question. The kind she hadn’t been asked since she was a young teenager by Wells. Maybe on this new planet, the next generation will get to ask questions like this and giggle amongst each other as they talk about who likes who instead of constantly fearing for their lives.

“Yes,” she chuckled.

“What was it like?”

“It was… good. Nice, actually.” No need to get into the details of the more complicated kisses of her life. He was just curious about a natural urge between two people.

“Oh.” She let out a sigh of relief as he sat upright, seeming to be done with this conversation. But then he said, “I’ve never kissed anyone.”

“That’s okay. You’ll find someone special and have your first kiss someday,” she stuttered out, feeling his gaze burning into her. She should have known this was coming. After all, Jordan followed her around camp with puppy dog eyes and spent every spare moment he could at her side. His crush was unbearably obvious, and with her leading him on, this conversation was inevitable.

But her heart still pounded when he whispered, “I was hoping it could be with you.” Arousal grew between her thighs at the sheer innocence of his words, and she chastised herself for it. This wasn’t what Harper and Monty meant when they asked her to take care of their son.

She opened her mouth to speak, loathing the rejection that had to come off her lips, and Jordan’s face fell. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” he stuttered out, and her heart broke at the disappointment in his voice.

“It’s just… it’s your first kiss, Jordan. You don’t want that to be me.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” he asked, his smile growing a bit hopeful. “You’re so beautiful and smart and kind.” She preened at his praise, a smile creeping onto her lips. “And I just… I want to kiss you.”

As she looked at his bright smile and his loving eyes, it was hard to remember why she shouldn’t do this. After all, if he wanted her and she wanted him, how could this be wrong? “Okay,” she whispered, cupping his cheek in her palm. “Are you sure?”

“So sure. Please.”

He stayed perfectly still as Clarke leaned toward him, his eyes watching her in excitement. The first brush of their lips was a small peck, just gentle enough that if she blinked, she could have missed it. His lips were unsure at first, too timid. But then, he tried kissing her back. It was a little too harsh, too much teeth, too bruising.

“Gentle, Jordan,” she whispered against his lips. “Like this.” He began mirroring her motions, his lips no longer hurting hers. And the two of them kept kissing like that, all chaste and sweet, causing her cunt to clench on nothing.

When she got too greedy, she showed him how to do an open-mouthed kiss, which he caught onto like a pro. His instincts with his tongue were downright sinful, and she had to just ignore how soaked her panties were the entire trip back to camp.

 

* * *

 

Jordan couldn’t stop kissing her. Every day, they’d find an excuse to sneak off to that cave, where he always asked if they could kiss again. Always with a please, that sweet boy. And when they came back to camp, he wore the brightest smile as if she had given him the whole world.

Their kissing sessions started to get heated. Jordan was an enthusiastic learner, always trying new things that drove Clarke wild. Sometimes, she’d find herself on his lap, straddling him as they made out. Other times, she laid on the ground and made him climb on top of her.

No matter what horrible thing was said to Clarke that day, he could always clear her mind and put a smile on her lips. He worshipped her with his every gentle touch and kiss. Jordan would tell her repeatedly how beautiful she was and how he couldn’t stop thinking about her. And Clarke couldn’t get over just how honest and pure his love was. No one ever loved Clarke like this, and it was addicting.

“Can I ask you something?” he asked as Clarke kissed down his neck.

“Mhmm.”

“Have you ever had sex?” Her mind flashed back to their earlier conversation that started just like this. He asked if she had kissed before because he wanted to kiss her. A shudder ran through her as she realized what his intention must be here. Her nipples grew hard just thinking about him wanting to have sex with her.

“Yes, I have. But we probably shouldn’t do that right now.” Though she could feel his cock throbbing through his pants. She’d been grinding on it for at least twenty minutes now.

“Why not?”

Her head fell to his shoulder and she let out a sigh. “You should make your first time special.”

“Oh,” he murmured, and her head shot up to look at him. His face had faltered, disappointed and rejected.

“Hey,” she cooed, tracing her fingers down his cheek. “Talk to me.”

“Well, I thought… isn’t this special?” His voice broke a bit at the end, and Clarke rushed to press her lips to his cheek.

“Of course, it is,” she reassured. “What we have right here is so special.” The most special. The most unique love Clarke had ever been given from another person. No one looked at her like Jordan did, no one else could see past the things she had done. “I promise, Jordan.”

“Then, can’t we have sex? I want you to be my first.” She pressed another kiss to the sweet boy’s lips, trying so hard not to tear up at his sincerity.

“Are you sure?”

“You can talk me through it, right? Show me what to do?” His eyes were wide and his voice a bit shaky. Clarke ran her fingers through his hair, smiling sweetly at him.

“I’ll take good care of you,” she whispered before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He relaxed into her kiss, moaning happily into her mouth.

She had never been someone’s first anything before. Finn had Raven before her. Lexa had Costia. But for Jordan, Clarke was his everything. And she was going to make this perfect for him. Because it was what he deserved for being so loving to Clarke. She was going to love him the way he deserved.

Clarke wouldn’t just be his first kiss and his first time. As she unclasped her bra and caught his awe-filled yet lost expression, she finally understood that she was to be his first everything. First girl he touched. First girl who touched him. First orgasm not by his own hand. First pair of breasts he saw in person.

She pulled his hand toward her, placing it over her left breast. His eyes were focused on her creamy skin, experimentally squeezing the flesh, and his eyes lit up when he realized how much he liked it. She didn’t have to guide his other hand; it found its way onto her other breast, squeezing it with gusto now. And as she watched him tug and squeeze and rub her heavy tits, she noticed just how intense his gaze was on her. At this point in his life, he had never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted her, and that thought alone had her body buzzing in anticipation.

Clarke laid back down on the ground, pulling Jordan with her. His fingers were plucking at her rosy nipples, and a proud grin formed on his lips whenever Clarke moaned for him. “You like this?” she asked him.

“I love it,” he grinned.

“You can also kiss them.” His head popped up to look at her, his eyes, for once, not fixed on her breasts. “And lick them, and suck on them.”

“And you like that?” he asked, his eyes growing wider.

“Yeah, Jordan. It feels really good,” she moaned. There was something so pure about his eagerness to pleasure her. He licked his lips as he eyed her tits again, completely unaware of the effect that had on her.

His lips first gently pecked her nipple. So polite and sweet as he tested the waters. His hands still cupped both her breasts, a warm comfort against the crisp air. When he lowered his lips the second time, it was to her areola. “Kiss with an open mouth, baby. That’s how I like it.”

He licked his lips one more time before enveloping her entire nipple with his mouth. It was wet and messy and had her arching up for more. He kept kissing that same spot over and over, trying to replicate her reaction again. When it didn’t work, he began to suck.

Clarke buried her fingers in his hair, tugging him closer to her breast. She rubbed her thighs together as his gentle sucking found its rhythm and she could feel him moaning around her nipple.

He was nothing but smiles when he pulled off her breasts, beaming with pride at how quickly he learned. “You’re so good with that mouth, sweetheart,” she murmured, tracing her thumb down his bottom lip. He’d probably be a natural on her cunt too, but she had a lot of time to find out. No need to rush.

“Yeah?” he grinned. “Can I do the other one?”

She nodded and pulled his head down to her other breast. He played around a bit more on this one, kissing and licking all over it before taking the nipple in his mouth. Once he got into a familiar rhythm, Clarke shut her eyes and focused only on the sucking at her nipples and the lewd, wet noises coming from his mouth. She kept threading her fingers through his hair, occasionally murmuring her praises since he was being so good to her.

He didn’t stop this time, so after a while, she popped her head back up. His mouth was still firmly latched onto her breast, flicking her nipple with his tongue, while his hand gripped and kneaded her other one. His body was positioned between her legs, and he was quietly and slowly grinding his hips into the ground, likely trying to get some friction for his aching cock.

“Hey,” Clarke whispered, petting his hair again. Jordan let go of her nipple and popped his head up, his eyes more dazed than usual. “You’ll probably feel better if you get out of those pants.”

Clarke kissed and sucked at his neck while he fumbled with his pants. “You’re so perfect,” she hummed into his skin, trying to ease his nerves.

“Will you take off your pants too? So I can see all of you?” he asked.

“Of course, sweetheart.” She pressed a final kiss to his neck before stepping away. She could feel his eyes on her as she kicked off her boots and bent over to push down her leggings. Clarke glanced over her shoulder, loving the dark look in Jordan’s eyes as he stared at her ass. “But if you get to see all of me, I wanna see all of you.” The blush on his cheeks was immediate and adorable.

When Clarke finally tugged her panties off, she let herself turn around to look at him. His eyes were on her, taking the sight of a naked woman in for the first time ever. She took the chance to ogle his naked form as well, humming appreciatively when she saw his dark, throbbing cock jutting out proudly for her. All for her.

“You’re so beautiful,” she told him, taking a slow step toward him. His eyes were still frantic as he looked over her, as if he were overstimulated by the sight of her. “Baby.” His brown eyes finally met hers, his brows furrowed as if he were struggling to say something. Clarke wrapped her hand around his thick cock and whispered, “Just look at you.”

Slowly, she slid her hand to the tip, smearing the precum onto her palm before sliding it back down. “Please,” he whimpered.

“You ever touch yourself like this?” His bottom lip quivered as she reached the head of his cock again.

“Yeah, all the time,” he stuttered out, and Clarke pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder. “At night. And I think about you.”

Clarke could feel the slick dripping out of her at his confession. “You think about me?”

“Uh huh.” She stopped her movements for a moment, waiting for him to tell her more. “Think about kissing you and touching you and fucking you.” Her eyes fell shut as she rested her head against his chest. That word off his lips sounded so dirty. _Fucking_. Her sweet boy was talking like a man, and it caused something dark and hungry to churn inside her.

Clarke traced her finger tip along the underside of his cock, now locking eyes with him. “Do you want to fuck me, baby?”

“Please,” was all he could choke out. Clarke reached up to cup his cheek, pulling him down for a slow kiss.

She guided him down to the ground, pulling him on top of her as she spread out beneath him. “You gonna put that nice cock in me? Make me feel all good and full?” she whispered against his cheek. All he could do was nod in response. He was tenser than before, nervous. The poor thing. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s just you and me, and it’s going to feel so good.”

“You sure?” he asked, his eyes peering up at her as he hovered at her entrance.

“Is there anything we’ve done that hasn’t felt good?”

“No, but what if it isn’t good for you?” he asked, and her heart stammered in response. Her sweet boy and his worried heart.

She leaned up to kiss him again, running her fingers through his hair. “It’s going to be so good for me, don’t you worry. You’re always perfect,” she cooed, and his eyes fell shut under her praise. “And you’ve already made me feel so good. Remember how good you took care of my tits?”

“That really felt good?” he asked, his eyes starting to light up again.

“So good. I could let you suck on my tits for hours, sweetheart.”

“I could do it again!”

“After, Jordan. Right now, I wanna feel you inside me,” she whispered into his lips before gently biting down on his bottom lip.

Clarke guided his virgin cock inside her, murmuring praises as he stretched her out. Once he was fully seated inside her, she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “That’s it, Jordan.”

He pulled out slowly before giving her an experimental thrust. She bit down on her tongue as she waited for him to figure this part out. It was just like teaching him to kiss or suck on her tits… he needed to try a few things before he got his rhythm.

But when he did find it, Clarke’s moans echoed through the caves. He leaned over her, panting as he slammed his hips into her. He tried stuttering words out, occasionally calling Clarke beautiful, but he was mostly incoherent as he filled her up.

She reached her hand between her legs and began rubbing circles into her clit. Clarke had never slept with a virgin before, but she did know that they tended to finish fast.

Jordan buried his face into her neck, kissing her skin sloppily. “You’re so sweet to me,” she told him, letting her other hand comb through his hair. “And look at how good you’re making me feel.”

“I love you,” he whimpered into her skin, and those words sent a shudder down her body. She already knew that. She had known that. Jordan adored her, worshipped her, even. The look in his eyes the first time she held his hand told her as much. It was the same look of wonder he had when they first kissed or when she first undressed for him. “Love you so much, Clarke.”

It was another first she took from him. First love. All these years of war and loneliness let her forget how pure and all consuming it felt to love for the first time.

“I love you too,” she promised with a kiss. “So much.” And the look in his eyes as she said those words had her heart threatening to pound itself out of his chest. “So so much,” she said again, accentuating each “so” with a kiss.

He kissed her back as hard as he could, though his lips fumbled more than she was used to. The sweet thing must be getting close. Clarke sped up her movements on her clit, trying to make sure she finished too. Jordan would be so crestfallen to find out she didn’t come like he did.

She could feel his cock start to expand right as he started grunting into her mouth. “I love you,” he panted again, his eyes so dazed and desperate that Clarke felt herself start to fall apart. His eyes were too loving, too warm and pure. She couldn’t take it any longer.

“Fuck,” Clarke cried out, throwing her head back. She was vaguely aware of his hips stilling and his cock shuddering inside her, but all she could think of was just how good she felt in this moment. How long had it been since she felt this kind of love? Technically, more than a hundred years. Though to her it was more than six. Six years of being terrified and alone. Six years of only Madi for comfort. Six years where no one looked at her like Jordan did.

And then her friends came home, and she still felt alone. She still felt unloved. But not anymore. Not now that she had Jordan.

Clarke smoothed his hair back as he came back down, murmuring her praises. She was already dreading going back to camp, knowing they’d have to physically separate. But maybe she could sneak him into her tent tonight, hold him close so neither of them would have to feel alone as they drifted off to sleep.

They laid there longer than usual, but it’s not like anyone would come looking for her. Or so she thought.

Clarke caught a rustling in the bush outside and craned her neck up a bit. Jordan kept kissing into her neck, unaware that someone else was out there. The rustling happened again, and a familiar head of dark, curly hair popped up. _Bellamy_.

He took off running before she could make out his face, but it was him alright. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it doesn't matter how soft and loving and adorable i make this, i still feel like i'm going to burn in hell for this because this is not what monty and harper meant when they asked bellamy and clarke to take care of their son. OH WELL HERE COMES BELLAMY

Bellamy could feel Clarke staring at him but couldn’t bring himself to meet her eyes. She saw him. There was no doubt about that. What he didn’t know was if she had known about Bellamy watching them before today.

It was stupid. Bellamy shouldn’t have been watching them. He should have turned away and forgot he ever saw Jordan and Clarke kissing the first time he followed them to that cave. But something about it was so … beautiful. He expected to feel dark pangs of jealousy, like he did when he overheard Clarke say that she loved Lexa.

But the jealousy didn’t come. Just a warm, relieved feeling when he saw how happy Clarke and Jordan were despite everything. Jordan had been struggling, no doubt the result of spending more than two decades of his life only knowing his parents. And Clarke… well, he knew she had been struggling too, though she wouldn’t speak to him about it. Or anything, really. Just logistical concerns and a _say hi to Echo for me_ whenever she took off, not even paying enough attention to notice that Echo was no longer with him.  

Despite knowing better, he found himself following them to that cave almost every time they snuck off to it. It was innocent, really. Just the two of them kissing and talking. They’d talk about Monty and Harper, Clarke would tell him stories, and they’d both giggle… which was such a beautiful sound to hear. Bellamy could feel his own face light up when the two of them erupted into giggles, his heart feeling full in a way it hadn’t in so long. So, what he was doing seemed harmless. Just an hour or so out of the day where he let himself feel happy and watch two people he loved find a way to be happy too.

When it stopped looking innocent, he should have left. But it all happened so fast. Hungry kisses turned to Clarke’s shirt coming off, and Bellamy froze, transfixed by the sight of Jordan’s lips surrounding her nipple. His mind went blank when they started fucking, and Bellamy’s hand undid his pants of their own accord. It wasn’t until he was coming in his own hand that he realized what he just did.

And now, Clarke and Jordan were back from the cave, and he could feel even his ears turn red under Clarke’s gaze. Jordan clearly didn’t know. He kept chatting away with Bellamy, asking him questions faster than he could come up with answers, seemingly oblivious to his awkwardness. But when he accidentally locked eyes with Clarke across camp, he was certain she knew.

He decided to avoid Clarke, which was easy enough to do since she seemed to be avoiding him too. But Jordan… well, he was pretty impossible to ignore. Murphy said Jordan practically worshipped Bellamy, looking up to him as some kind of role model. And he was beginning to think Murphy was right. If Jordan wasn’t glued to Clarke’s side, he was with Bellamy. He greeted him with a hug every chance he got, his smile electric and sweet as he talked to Bellamy. So, Bellamy couldn’t just avoid him… even though every time he saw Jordan he thought about him pounding his cock into Clarke.

Bellamy drew the line at following them again. His heart sank every time he saw them sneak out together, and it started pounding whenever Clarke would catch him looking at them. She would just raise her eyebrow, almost as a challenge. Like she was waiting for him to spy on them again. But he didn’t. He refused.

Not following them didn’t stop him from getting off every night fantasizing about them together, though.

At first, it was just him replaying what he saw in the cave. Usually innocent, sometimes even just them kissing. But over time, it morphed into something far from innocent. Fantasies about groping Clarke’s breasts while Jordan fucked her or teaching him how to eat her out properly. Clarke teaching him how to suck Bellamy’s cock. Jordan and Bellamy fucking Clarke at the same time. Or, his personal favorite, Clarke and Bellamy fucking Jordan at the same time. His mind would ring with Clarke calling Jordan _baby_. Sometimes, Bellamy would test out that word as he stroked himself. Humming it quietly, whispering it like a secret.

There was always this pang of guilt after. Jordan was Monty and Harper’s kid, after all. Bellamy was supposed to take care of him, not fantasize about fucking his mouth while Clarke says, “You’re doing so good, baby.” But no matter how much he would beat himself up for it, he’d still find himself in his tent stroking his cock just five minutes after Jordan hugged him goodnight.

 

* * *

 

One night, a small group trekked toward the nearest lake for a meeting the following morning. It was mostly former members of Wonkru, though Bellamy, Murphy, Clarke, and Jordan also made the trip.  The trip itself wasn’t too difficult. Murphy grumbled the whole time, annoyed that he had to come along. One of Octavia’s old guards sprained his ankle, but other than that, it was pleasant enough.

His mind kept drifting back to Clarke and Jordan, but for the most part, it was manageable. At least, it was until Murphy left to get some sleep, leaving Bellamy alone by the fire with them.

His eyes locked with Clarke’s, and there was the tiniest smirk on her lips. After a beat, she reached over and grabbed Jordan’s hand.

“Clarke,” he whispered.

“Baby, it’s okay. Bellamy already knows,” Clarke told him before looking back at Bellamy. “You don’t mind. Right, Bell?”

“Right,” he choked out, watching Jordan relax his hand into Clarke’s. Even though Jordan’s hand nearly swallowed hers, it was Clarke’s hand that was firm. His eyes were glued to her pale fingers rubbing circles into the back of his hand.

His mind went blank as he watched, the circle motion calming Bellamy completely. He only looked up from their hands when he heard a quiet gasp fall off Jordan’s lips. They were kissing now, Clarke’s hand resting below his jaw as she guided him to her mouth.

Bellamy gripped his own thigh, biting down on his bottom lip as he watched Jordan slip his tongue into Clarke’s mouth. His cock began to stir, and he would have to excuse himself in a few minutes if they kept this up. But quickly, Jordan pulled away and whispered something to Clarke that caused a lecherous grin form on her lips. When her eyes flickered over to Bellamy, he jerked his gaze away, staring down at his feet instead.

“Bellamy,” Clarke whispered, her voice soft and warm. “Jordan wanted to ask you something.”

A blush crept onto Jordan’s cheeks as he ducked his head, and Bellamy felt this overwhelming affection for him form in his chest. The boy was too sweet for this world, kind and gentle like his parents. When he looked over at Clarke, he saw a similar feeling flash across her face. It’s no wonder why she was drawn to him. She must feel the same urge he does to love and protect him.

“So, um,” Jordan murmured. “I asked Clarke last week if kissing a girl feels different than kissing a guy. And she said yes but it’s hard to explain, so I asked if I could try kissing a guy.”

“Okay,” he replied before it really clicked. But then, he locked eyes with Clarke and caught the small grin on her lips and realized what he was really asking.

“Could you, uh, kiss me? So I can see what it’s like?”

Bellamy could hear his own heart pound as he slid over to sit next to Jordan, his eyes frantically flickering between him and Clarke, looking for any signal to stop. “You sure?” he whispered, and this small smile formed on Jordan’s lips as he nodded.

Bellamy swallowed, slowly cupping his cheek with his hand. Jordan stayed still as he leaned forward, his eyes falling shut as soon as Bellamy’s lips hovered over his. Bellamy started with a small peck but was quickly met by Jordan kissing him back. It wasn’t a bad kiss by any means, just a surprising one. Bellamy expected an innocent little kiss, like everything with Jordan. But he was met with a slow, dirty one, the kind he only could have learned by practicing with Clarke… which Bellamy should have suspected, since he watched Clarke teach him just how she liked to be kissed.

He pulled away when he felt Jordan’s tongue trace the seam of his mouth, his eyes flickering to Clarke in a panic. But she didn’t seem alarmed by how Jordan was kissing him, not even a little bit jealous. No, her lips were parted and her eyes were dark… like she liked it.

Their eyes locked, and it hit him that Clarke liked watching them just like he enjoys watching the two of them.

“Can we do that again, please?” Jordan asked, and it was the little _please_ that caused his heart to stutter. When he looked back at Jordan, he was batting his eyelashes up at Bellamy, a small pout on his lips. Bellamy couldn’t help but smile as he leaned in to kiss him again.

His tongue dove into his mouth, expertly locating his like he had been doing this all his life. Bellamy got so lost in the kiss that he only opened his eyes when he heard a quiet, wet sound. Then, he saw Clarke pressing a slow, wet kiss to Jordan’s jaw, just inches away from where their lips were joined.

Her eyes were open, watching Bellamy. She ran her tongue across his skin, causing Jordan to gasp in Bellamy’s mouth, and never once broke eye contact with Bellamy.

“Do you like this, baby?” Clarke whispered.

“Yeah,” Jordan panted as he pulled his lips away from Bellamy. “Is this okay?” His eyes flickered back and forth between Bellamy and Clarke nervously, like either one of them could deny him anything he wanted.

Clarke turned Jordan’s head in her direction before kissing him, and before Bellamy could think better of it, he began kissing down Jordan’s neck. He could feel the boy’s moans through his throat, and his cock sprung to life when he realized that Bellamy was doing this to him.

“This is very okay, right Bellamy?” Clarke batted her eyelashes at him innocently and let her hand rest on his thigh, and Bellamy felt his throat go dry. When her thumb grazed the outline of his cock, something snapped in him, causing him to abandon Jordan’s throat to take Clarke’s mouth.

There was this adorable little squeak that escaped her throat as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like Jordan… or maybe, Jordan tasted like her. Bellamy probably would never be able to tell which was which or if he was tasting a combination of them, but he loved it. He growled into Clarke’s mouth, gripping lightly on her throat as their tongues met.

A soft kiss to his cheek made him freeze until he realized those unsure lips belonged to Jordan. Bellamy pulled his lips away from Clarke, only to catch Jordan watching them with wide, excited eyes.

“You like this, baby?” Bellamy growled, voice low. Fuck, calling him that felt so good.

Jordan nodded weakly, his eyes darting between the two of them. His cheeks were pink, as if he were suddenly shy.

Clarke’s hand trailed up Jordan’s leg, slowly cupping his cock through his pants. “This all for us?” she whispered to him. _Us_. That word echoed in his mind, filling his chest with affection and desire all at once.

“Yeah,” he choked out before Clarke pressed a peck to his lips. Then, Jordan turned to Bellamy expectantly, and Bellamy kissed him chastely too. “Can I… can we…” Jordan looked over at Clarke, his brows furrowed.

“Ask us for what you want, baby,” she whispered, and Bellamy bit down on his own lip to keep from moaning in anticipation.

“Will you fuck me?” Jordan murmured, his nervous eyes peering up at Bellamy first before looking over at Clarke. She was looking at Bellamy expectantly, and his pants grew tighter.

Bellamy leaned toward Jordan, his lips now hovering over the boy’s lips. “Yeah, baby,” Bellamy whispered. “We’ll fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ I'm on dreamwidth! ](https://persephades.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
